Contact
by SpringBlossom4112
Summary: What would happen after Naruto 685 in my world. Spoilers if you haven't read it! SasuSaku


**-A/N: **Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Nartuo series…unfortunately :**..**(

_Italics like this mean its thoughts in a characters head_

**Contact**

Sakura felt like her heart shattered as the portal Obito opened gave it's final close. She panted as her body shook and defeat ran across her face. _Sasuke-kun…I was just useless again _With her thought of despair she finally felt the pain of her wounds and lack of chakra hit her. Her vision faded in and out and she could feel her legs start to give in. Her body began to crumble backwards as the marks across her body faded back into the diamond on her forehead. She had never felt so defeated in her life. _Sasuke-kun… _Her heavy eyelids started to fall as she waited for her body to slam into the ground.

Sakura blinked as she felt her body lean into something warm and a hand come across her side to hold her up. She groggily looked up and met a pair of resilient, familiar eyes. She took in a slow breath as she stared deeply into Sasuke's eyes. _He made it… _Sasuke quietly looked over her condition and pulled her a little closer; she was more exhausted than he'd ever seen anybody. He carefully moved his hand on her arm to avoid putting pressure on her acid burns; she really risked everything to help him.

Obito glanced back as he panted heavily, "How did you…?"

Sasuke kept his eyes locked on Sakura as he let her body relax onto him, "This is my power. I can instantly swap places, appearing in a dimension far from myself…there's a limit to the distance but…"

Sasuke looked deep into Sakura's eyes, "Thanks to you I made it."

Sakura sensed the sincerity in his statement and couldn't help but give a small smile. Words didn't need to be spoken for Sasuke to see the relief and joy that ran through Sakura; she would do anything to save him. Sasuke instinctively pulled her tighter and looked at Obito, "How do we get back to Naruto?"

Obito gave a small sigh, "I don't have enough chakra to transport us back yet."

Sakura looked over at Obito with sluggish vision and tried to stand, "I can still…"

Sakura's legs immediately gave out as her head spun. Sasuke quickly caught her in his arms and pulled her close to his chest. He gave her a firm look, "Don't even think about it."

Obito observed the way Sasuke looked at her for a moment, "Give me five minutes and I should be able to do it."

Sasuke gave a quick nod as Obito turned around and meditated to recover chakra faster. Sasuke looked down at Sakura and began walking in the opposite direction. Sakura blinked as her head was leaned against his chest and tried to look up at him; she was too tired to ask what he was doing. After a short distance Sasuke sat down and let Sakura rest between his legs; she quietly watched with confusion as he took his shirt off, "Wha…"

Sasuke listened to her tired voice as he began tearing his shirt, "You're hurt and you need bandages. Do you have any ointment for the burns in your pouch."

Sakura gave a small nod. Sasuke grabbed her pouch and began to search for ointment; his eyes ran wide. He slowly pulled out an object and stared at it; it was his old headband, "Why do you have this?"

Sakura slowly looked over and looked at the scratched headband in his hand; she gave a small smile, "I always have it…Naruto…let me have it."

Sasuke froze quietly as that thought dawned on him; he bit his lip a little. He clenched his jaw as he put the headband back and looked for the ointment. Once he found it he pulled it out and carefully placed it on her burns, "You should've thrown it away a long time ago. You had no hope of me coming back till now."

Sakura tried to not smile at the mention of him coming home, "Just because you showed no hope didn't mean I had no hope."

Sasuke's face tensed a little as he tied the bandages made of his shirt around her arm, "I tried to kill you Sakura…How could you have hope after that?"

Sakura's face fell a little recalling the memory, "I almost gave up…but I just couldn't…I would never give up on you…Besides I tried to kill you too so we're even."

Sasuke tried not to let the guilt show on his face as she gave a small laugh under her breath. Sasuke lowered his head a little; he didn't know what to do. He glanced down at her tired smile and slowly wrapped his arms around her. She looked up with mild confusion and froze at the guilty look on his face. Sasuke closed his eyes to prevent making eye contact, "Thank you…I've done nothing to deserve you and what you've done for me. I don't know how to repay you for that."

Sakura sat there quietly for a moment and gave a small smile. It took every ounce of motivation and energy she had but she lifted her hand to his cheek causing him to open his eyes, "There's nothing you need to do. Everyone deserves love Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit. _Does she mean… _Sasuke quietly grabbed her hand and pulled it down but continued to hold it, "Back there… when the portal was closing…You could've died from all the chakra you gave…Why did you do that?"

Sakura squeezed his hand a little, "You should know by now I'll do anything for the ones I love."

Sasuke's heart wrecked with guilt; he couldn't believe how much pain he'd put her through over the past few years. He'd spent practically his whole life being consumed with hatred and hurt everyone around him by doing so. Even Itachi…the man who gave up everything for him was given the most hate of all. Sasuke knew he'd be getting all of that hatred in return when he went back to the village. No matter how much Sasuke helped in the war it didn't change what he did in the past…but maybe…maybe having Sakura showed how much he still had to come back to. Sasuke tried to change his train of thought; it was a terrible train of thought. Sasuke knew he was a terrible person and he didn't want to put that upon anyone. He had no right asking for anything, let alone what he was thinking. Sasuke tried to shake the thought but he couldn't help it. He was consumed with guilt but he had to ask, "Do you still love me?"

Sakura's face filled with shock; she never expected that question. She clenched her jaw and looked down. She had been avoiding that question for months. She made a small glance at the one hand holding hers and the other wrapped around her waist. She hated it…she hated it but it felt too right. She had spent half her life yearning for a moment like this, him to even just be kind to her, it just couldn't be real. Sasuke waited for her answer as guilt wrecked through his body; he didn't deserve to ask. He didn't deserve anything from her but yet he kept taking; he spent his whole life taking. He clenched his jaw and shook his, "Nevermind, forget I sa-"

Sakura bit her lip, "I do"

Sasuke froze. Sakura took a slow breath and built the courage to look up at him, "I've never stopped being in love with you."

Sasuke stared in her eyes with utter disbelief. _She… _He bit his tongue waiting to come to but she continued to smile up at him; it was all real. He moved his mouth to form words but was at a loss. He furrowed his eyebrows as a feeling swelled in his heart that he didn't recognize. It bubbled through him as he stared at her nervous smile; his throat got tight as the feeling grew stronger. He wasn't sure exactly what he was doing but he raised a slightly shaking hand. Sakura looked at his hand as he quietly cupped her cheek; her heart started pounding as she looked back up. Sasuke's eyes were full of nerves as he looked into hers and he slowly glanced down to her lips. Sakura could feel her heart slamming into her chest as he inched his face closer to hers. Sasuke clenched his jaw as he hesitated; did he have the right? Did he have the right to even be in her life? He had no right to have or try to have something with her. He glanced down a little and closed his eyes. _I don't- _His thought was cut off as he felt Sakura move her hand to the base of his neck. He quickly looked back up at her; she gave a nervous yet encouraging smile. His heart bubbled with that unfamiliar feeling again as a light blush dusted across her cheeks. Feeling her encouragement he leaned in closer and wrapped his other hand around her waist. Sakura quickly looked down as her face reddened more but gathered the courage to look back up. Sasuke pulled her closer as Sakura moved her hand up from the base of his neck to his hair. Sasuke took one final breath and began to lean in all the way. "I'm ready!"

Sasuke and Sakura instinctively jerked away from each other at Obito's yell. Sakura quickly looked down trying to hide her blush as Obito ran over. Sasuke cleared his throat and quickly stood as Obito reached them. Sakura's heart tightened, just a moment longer and…

"Sakura"

Sakura looked up as Sasuke calmly reached out to her. "Can you stand?"

Sakura stared at him for a second but gave a quick nod as she reached for his hand. Sasuke quickly pulled her up and accidentally pulled her right against him. Sakura's face flamed as she took a step back, "Thanks"

Obito cocked an eyebrow as Sasuke gave an awkward nod; he took a step forward, "Quickly, grab on to me so we can get to Naruto."

Sasuke and Sakura both did so. Obito gave a determined look as his let his eyes bleed. Sasuke and Sakura gave a small look at each other as they were transported. All three were quickly hit by a rough cold wind and heard a familiar yell. They quickly looked to see only few of Naruto's clones left and them to be sent painfully tumbling backwards. Sasuke gave a fierce expression and prepared to run into the fight. His ears perked as he heard Kakashi yell Sakura's name. He quickly stopped and gave a quick look back at Sakura. She looked at him as he contemplated the fight he was going to face and made a quick step towards her. _Screw it! _

Sakura's eyes widened as Sasuke quickly pulled her into a kiss. She felt all her nerves explode as he pulled her close. She quickly kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss didn't last long but the feeling lingered well on each of their lips as Sasuke pulled away. Sakura gave a big smile up at him and rested a hand on his cheek, "Go help our best friend."

Sasuke gave a small smile back before quickly turning around and making his way to Naruto. Sakura's smile grew as she took a step back and traced her fingers over her lips. He hadn't said it yet but he loved her too and he planned to spend every day for the rest of his life showing how much he loved her.

**_author's notes_**

So after re-reading Naruto 685 over and over again I couldn't help myself. If I had my way this is what would happen, hope you enjoyed! Please review!


End file.
